Swamp Demon
|romaji = Numa no Oni |species = Demon |alias = Demon in the Bog |gender = Male |age = |height = |hair = Blue |eye = Red |status = Deceased |family = |partner = |occupations = |rank = |affiliation = |manga = Chapter 10 |anime = Episode 6 |jvoice = Ryohei Kimura |evoice = }} The |''Numa no Oni''}} also known as the Demon in the bog was a demon abducting young girls in the Town to the Northwest. He is the main antagonist of the Kidnapper's Bog Arc. Description Appearance The Swamp Demon was a pale skin young morphed demon with long blue hair with two long strands of violet on both sides of the face, supported by two golden hair separators. Typical of demons, he had claw-like nails and the veins on his forehead are quite prominent, in his case, to the point of replacing his eyebrows. His eyes were red without pupils and with prominent dark eye bags. The demon in the bog was divided into three separate selves and each differed from the other in the number of horns and shinobi-like clothing. The main body had a single horn in the upper center of its forehead and wore a full-length long-sleeved shinobi uniform with meshes on its wrists and neck, the mesh of the neck having three small ribbons centered hanging from it. There were divisions inside his uniform coat where he could keep the collection of hairpins of his victims. The second body had two horns, one on each side of its forehead. His shinobi dress did not have sleeves, instead, it had two small triangular meshes in the armpit area and a large triangular mesh in the chest area. The third body had three horns, each in the position in which the other two bodies had their own horns and wore a shinobi garment sewn with meshes on both sides of the arms, shoulders, and thorax. Under his coat, he wore a sleeveless bottleneck shirt. Personality The three Swamp Demons are all sadistic creatures trying to quench their hunger for young women. Their intelligence seems to fall with each added horn. The single-horned demon appears to be callous and calculating. He was satisfied after eating over a dozen young girls. The dual-horned demon acts more irrationally, believing he's helping young girls by eating them before they start tasing poorly. He was desperate to continue feeding. The tri-horned doesn't talk, and only screeches its teeth as intimidation. Synopsis History Muzan Kibutsuji, the original demon, encountered a man and beat him before transforming him into a demon as well. Kibutsuji demanded that the demon never tell anyone about him. The Swamp Demon grew into a mysterious force that fed on girls in a town to the northwest. Even still, the demon was left permanently scarred by Kibutsuji. Kidnapper's Bog Arc The Demon Slayers Corps gains wind of the morphed demon preying on little girls. They send a new recruit, Tanjiro Kamado, to investigate the disappearance of the aforementioned girls. One night, the demon uses his blood demon art to create a portal in a young girls bedroom. He slowly drags her into the bog, making him recognizable to the young demon slayer's scent. The demon tries to escape underground, but Tanjiro finds them and pierces the bog open with his Nichirin Blade. Tanjiro frees the girl from the demon's swamp, and the tri-horned demon finally shows itself. As it heals from a light gash, Tanjiro tries to interrogate the demon. The Swamp Demon gnaws its teeth back and forth to create an intimidating screeching sound before disappearing back into the swamp. A young boy named Kazumi joins the scene and holds on to the now unconscious young girl. The young demon slayer uses his acute sense of smell to track where the demon will pop out again. Having split himself into the three, the trio of Swamp Demons take Tanjiro off guard. Even so, the demon slayer slices off several limbs with Total Concentration Water Breathing: Eighth Form - Waterfall Basin! The demons dive back into the swamp to heal but before long the two-horned demon tries to get the girl again. Tanjiro counters with Water Wheel and forces the demon back. Annoyed, the dual-horned monster impatiently tells the demon slayer to get out of the way. He claims the girl is losing flavor by the second. The tri-horned version appears from the bog and says he's feasted on plenty of girls already and is satisfied. The tri-horned self screeches its teeth when Kazumi asks where the demons are holding his fiancee. The single-horned demon reveals his collection hair pieces and says if her's is among them, then she's already been devoured. The demon works together to pressure the demon slayer and nearly take his head off from behind. However, his sister, a demon, kicks the two-horned demon's head from out of the box Tanjiro carries. His neck is twisted around several times, breaking it. Confused, single-horned self questions why a demon would be accompanying a swordsman. The three demons disappear back into the bog but Nezuko tracks them to the point where they reappear and strikes. The demons try to lead her away, but demon slayer calls back to his sister. However, she's agile enough to evade the demons even as they appear out of the bog to grab her. The two-horned demon tries to attack the humans but Nezuko keeps him at bay. Tanjiro descends into the swamp to face the other two. The Swamp Demon believes he's foolish for diving into the bog because of the lack of air and darkness weighing on his body. They can swim extremely fast and they try to pincer him in the water, however, Tanjiro kills them both with a powerful Whirlpool attack. Above ground, Nezuko is more than a match for the lone remaining demon. Despite her strength, the demon counters her straightforward fighting style because he believes his opponent is incapable of killing him. He manages to counter Nezuko and even scratches her head, but he's stopped by Tanjiro who rises from the bog and cuts both the demon's arms off. Defeated, the demon gets backed against the wall by Tanjiro. The demon slayer demands to know how many girls the demon has killed. The demon tries to explain that girls taste worse as they get older, but Tanjiro cuts out the demon's tongue and says nevermind. Then Tanjiro asks about Muzan Kibutsuji and the demon is instantly shaken to his core with fear. The demon only replies that he can't say anything. He recalls Muzan cursing him as a demon and attacks in a panic. The demon slayer is forced to put him down once and for all. Abilities Low-Level Demon: The Swamp Demon devoured several humans, granting him mastery over a morphing skill that created his own pocket dimension. This swamp dimension allowed the Swamp Demon to kidnap many victims before gaining the attention of the Demon Slayer Corps. The demon did so by splitting himself into three bodies that all terrorized a village. Multi-Form: Using its morphing skills, the Swamp Demon was able to divide its being into three different selves. Tanjiro confirmed that all three demons share the same scent, and are in fact the same person. Blood Demon Art Swamp Space:The Swamp Demon's namesake ability is to summon portals to a pocket swamp dimension that he can freely navigate. The portal manifests as a black puddle that travels along the ground. Its mostly silent and nearly untraceable, allowing the demon to infiltrate homes with no one realizing. The interior of the swamp is a dark, murky pool of water with hardly any air. The demon can is adept at using his great swimming ability to attack targets trapped in the bog. (Unnamed) Battles Kidnapper's Bog Arc *Tanjiro Kamado & Nezuko Kamado vs. Swamp Demon Image Gallery References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Deceased Category:Kidnapper's Bog Arc Antagonists